the fiendish naruto
by snake thing
Summary: im sure we have all read the "what if Naruto was attacked by a mob/assassin etc. but... what if they succeede? what if naruto died on the world of spira? turn into a fiend with a mean streak a mile wide... thats what... dark naruto-finalfantasyX xover
1. death and veery preety glowyball things

"Human speaking"

"_Human thoughts"_

"**Demon / sin speaking" (**yes sin will speak in this fic, Just not very often)

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Spells/jutsu**

A.N. ok this is my newest story and I will try to complete it. Sorry for the people that liked lord of flames but I didn't think it was going anywhere so I deleted it.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or Naruto because if I did they would suck .

Naruto sighed and mentally kicked himself, he, against all common sense and the old mans advice, decided to go to the annual Kyuubi festival once again. You see… Naruto was a very inquisitive kid and liked to look at things he didn't understand. One such thing was why everybody hated him, he wasn't as stupid as he looked though and knew that all the hate and dislike was always greater on October 10th, so being the kid he was, he would go out and roam the streets like every year for the past 5 years, and that was how he ended up in this situation. He was being dragged, over god knows how many spiky things, in a sack after being lured into a dark alley-way.

'_Jeez how long is this guy going to continue dragging me in this sack'_… Naruto thought right before his question was answered when the sack stopped moving. With this small respite Naruto looked focused his other senses to try to piece together what was going on in the outside world. Focusing his greater than usual hearing he could hear mumbling and grumbling, obviously from the man who had dragged him there, and running water _'that cant be good'_

Suddenly Naruto's sack was lifted in the air and he could make out some of the mumbling he heard before "Damn demon, killing our Yondamie like that and then mocking us by pretending to be a little boy just waiting for the right time to kill us all. Oh well I'm gonna get rid of this little fucker once and for all"

Naruto's eyes snapped open at this statement and started struggling against the sack. Eventually his captor got fed up with this and gave the sack a swift kick that connected with Naruto's head. This dazed him momentarily but that was all the man needed and tossed the sack into the fast flowing river which carried both boy and sack alike to the great ocean.

---

After about 2 days Naruto came to the end of the river and was tossed out into the great ocean next to tea country and fire country. Luckily for Naruto the sack he was in was an ANBU issue hunter-nin sack used for carrying bodies back and so was completely water proof and therefore no water could get in. After floating around the sea for about 4 months, give or take, naruto was fading in and out of consciousness because of starvation when he hit land! A sandy beach to be precise. After a while he managed to crawl out of the bag and was amazed he was still alive. He knew that being able to survive for so long was not natural but he also knew that it couldn't last forever and he would die eventually. As he was looking around for food he had a sudden spike of pain throughout his body, but mainly around his stomach. Then he had the strangest feeling he ever had, it was like he was being sucked through a straw and being pumped full of air at the same time. It was… bizarre… to say the least, but on the bright side, he felt completely healthy again!

He felt a sudden urge to look down and got the shock of his life, but that statement would be rather paradoxical because what he was looking at was a body. His body. His _dead_ body, to be precise. Because of this it was fairly obvious that his previous thought was accurate… the force keeping him alive couldn't last forever.

"no…No…NO!!!" naruto shouted, even though he knew he was in denial, you see, Naruto was not stupid… not by a long shot… it was just that he knew that if he showed his intelligence people would hate him even more, thinking he was a threat.

"This cant be happening…" he mumbled to himself. "There's so much I still need to accomplish! I need to become hokage! I need to marry Sakura! I need to get the villagers respect!... NO! I can't be dead…. There's still so much I need to accomplish! NOOOOOO!!!!" the last part ended in a shout of fury and sadness when suddenly the most... strange, _alien,_ thing happened.

His body exploded into little glowing white balls with colourful "tails" following them. Yes that's right… Naruto's body just exploded into… pyreflies… not that he knew that yet... all he knew was that they were veeeery pretty

To this he made the most intellectual statement he ever said… "eh?" he got another shock when the seemingly harmless little balls of _something_ flew and smashed into him, however, he was surprised when they were simply absorbed into him.

After regaining his wits Naruto looked around for his body, only to notice that its was slowly fading into nothingness. _"eh? Aren't bodies supposed to slowly decompose or something?" _

Not a second after that thought a ton of those shiny things erupted from the disappearing body, however, these weren't white, these were a sinister blood red and instead of pretty rainbow "tail" things, these were a dark, vile, black colour which seemed to say "piss off or ill beat the crap out of you."

Suddenly the torrent of the little ball thingies changed direction and started heading strait at Naruto, but when they impacted him, instead of being absorbed peacefully like last time, they slammed into him. Naruto roared in agony as they continued to pour into him. After about five minutes of pain later the torrent started to recede and then disappear completely. When Naruto got his wits back he looked for the, no, _His, _body to find it completely gone. He suddenly felt a deep hatred for the guy who put him in this situation; he was stranded, on a beach, seemingly a spirit or something as his body was dead, and had no idea what to do now. As he delved deeper into the new emotions racing through him he found it wasn't a hate just for the guy who did it, but for the entire human race, heck, he felt like he hated the entire world.

As soon as he thought this a change seemed to come upon him. He felt a pinprick of pain on his palms and noticed that his fists were clenched. As he looked at his hands he noticed that his finger nails were growing into wicked looking claws. He then felt a rather strange feeling at his tailbone; he looked behind him and saw something that amazed him, he had nine beautiful, sleek fox tails which made him look rather handsome, if he said so himself. Last but not least he felt himself growing taller, which was a rather disconcerting experience, and his muscle mass increasing. He looked at his reflection in a handily placed rock pool about a meter away (why hadn't he noticed it before?) And saw he looked about sixteen.

Naruto suddenly gained an influx of knowledge which he never knew he knew, but he reasoned it was due to the strange glowy ball thingies which he now knew were pryeflies. Naruto also learnt that he was something called a "fiend", a merciless killing machine made to kill things. As he delved deeper into this new fountain of knowledge he saw that he somehow knew about 10 different languages, entire cook books (including the top 10 ways to eat humans) , ancient jutsu or spells as they called them on this island, sword skills, and for some reason, how to care for your own baby pet dragon

Last but defiantly not least he felt a sudden urge to kill something as he stalked off to see if he could hunt something, he mentally noted the he needed new clothes, and possibly a sword of some sort as well.

--- Line breaker ---

A man could be seen walking down a bustling road; he had a long red trench coat with a gold shoulder pad thing on his left shoulder, a tall white collar covering the lower part of his face, short spiky hair and a huge sword on his back. He also seemed to have a broken arm of some sort as it was in a make-shift sling made form his coat. Lastly he had small, round black, sunglasses on (in case you haven't guessed it's around from FFX, if you haven't got the game, Google him… then buy the game… its reeeealy good). The strange man stopped and looked around abruptly. "_What was that? That feeling… did Sin destroy something important again? I have a bad feeling about this…" _was the mans only thoughts as he disappeared in a impressive display of speed _"whatever it was… it came from Besaid island…… that cant be good" _

--- Line breaker---

On the other side of the world, in one of the many deep, unexplored, dark oceans something stirred _**"what was that? Hmmm… I thought I felt Kyuubi's power for a second… o well I'm bored…I know! Ill destroy another pathetic village! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**_ just as the thing finished thinking that it moved into visibility, it was absolutely HUGE, if Naruto was there he would have guessed that it was about 10 times the size of Kononoha, Sin had awoken from its temporary rest to wreck havoc once again, and _this_ time, no idiot summoner would stop him.

--- Line breaker---

Once again I'm sorry for the deletion of Lord of the Flames but if there are an over-whelming amount of requests ill post it again.

Anywho… This (if you haven't guessed) is a Naruto - final fantasy X crossover I think this is also the only one where Naruto is a fiend! Don't worry he wont become some mindless killing machine, I'm gonna make him like a lord of fiends… the "Godfather" of fiends if you will, so basically he's gonna be smart powerful and with a mean streak a mile wide.

Anyway Naruto is now mentally and physically around 16, the main events will start about 3 years later so he will have some experience when Tidus and co. begin their journey.

Next chapter will be Tidus appears and naruto has built up a reputation for himself!

The red and black pyreflies was Kyuubi's power, for those who didn't know or guess (that's also where he got all the knowledge from). The way I see it is that the soon to be fiend absorbs the pyreflies that leave when something dies and they slowly mutate the thing into a fiend.

Now I have typed enough at 1843 words (my highest amount yet!)

Ja ne!

Snakething


	2. introducingTidus! and bad ass endings

"Human speaking"

"_Human thoughts"_

"**Demon / sin speaking" (**yes sin will speak in this fic, Just not very often)

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Spells/jutsu**

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or Naruto because if I did they would suck .

---

3 years after the events of the first chapter

There were a bunch of people around a table inside a rather large ten on Besaid Island. The inside of the tent was dim with a glowing sphere about the size of a basket ball floating in the middle of the table. All the people were looking at the events playing out inside the sphere; it was rather interesting after all. When the projection finished the sphere went dim again as the entrance to the tent was opened, flooding the inside with light. An old man at the head of the table sighed.

"So there you have it, the fiends have some how grown smarter" he spoke in a voice that could tell a thousand stories.

"But how? Before, they were gust mindless killing machines. What made the change?" A man asked, he looked around his mid-thirties and had fiery red hair. To his question the old man got into a thoughtful pose

He finally replied with this statement. "Ah yes… Luzzu was it?" at the mans nod he continued. "You joined the crusaders about half a year ago so you wouldn't know,"

"Know what?" Luzzu interrupted and was rewarded with a glare from the old man

"Now as I was saying… about 3 years ago a particularly powerful fiend appeared, while this is not too unusual the fiend was…unique I think would be the best word for it… the reasons? One: he looked like a human, the only difference was that he had claws, was very nimble, inhumanly so, had crimson, cat-like, eyes. And nine, sleek, red, fox tails"

But the old man was far from finished "and possibly the rarest, most alien thing, was that he was sentient."

"Sentient?" Luzzu asked, the question in his voice extremely obvious. "What's that got to do with anything, and you still haven't answered my question!"

The old man looked at Luzzu critically before answering Luzzu's question. "By sentient, I mean he could think about things, create tactics and strategies and he knew when to flee and when to stand its ground. Caused a whole bucketful of trouble for the crusaders that one did."

At the end of the statement the old man had his eyes unfocused, obviously taking a trip down the memory lane, before he shook himself out of his stupor

"Another thing I'm confused about is that you are talking in past tense, does that mean he's dead?" Luzzu asked, satisfied with the answer.

The old man sighed again _"tch, these young ones, so full of questions…"_ But he decided to answer the question anyways.

"About one year ago, he suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth. We hoped he had over estimated his power and got himself killed, but back to the present, there is no way we can deal with sin and this new problem at the same time, council dismissed!"

After the last word all the people stood up, bowed, and left the tent in single file. As Luzzu left there were still questions buzzing around his head. They abruptly stopped when he saw an orange-haired man walking down the road to the village with a blond teenager next to him

"Hey! Wakka!" he shouted, gaining their attention

"Hey! Luzzu! What's up?" the orange haired man shouted back as Luzzu jogged up to them. "We just had another meeting" Luzzu replied slightly out of breath. "Hey whose the kid?" he asked (he seems full of questions, doesn't he?) as if just noticing him

"Huh? Oh yea! This is Tidus, found him on the beach, he's been affected by Sin's Toxin. He's also an amazing Blitzer!" Wakka replied enthusiastically while Tidus looked kinda annoyed at being called a kid.

"Anyway… be careful the fiends have been more active lately." Luzzu warned while Wakka just waved it off… as usual.

Tidus suddenly span round as if he heard something, he had been feeling as if something had been watching him ever since he arrived on the beach.

He eventually followed Wakka to his tent and slept there for a bit, however, when he woke up Wakka was nowhere to be seen, he decided to go to the temple where he saw Wakka again looking up a bunch of stairs leading towards two large doors talking to the head monk (Wakka is doing the talking… not the stairs….. anyway it continues like in the game, the cloister of trials, meting Yuna being attacked by Kimhari etc.)

The story begins again when the heroes are walking down a dirt road, when they were suddenly attacked by an absolutely HUGE bird. After some minor difficulty they managed to kill it when Lulu suddenly spoke up

"Hmmm…. Strange" Wakka just looked at her and replied intelligently "eh?"

Lulu just sighed, exasperated with his stupidity… if only he could be more like his brother… "Nowadays the fiends usually fight in organized groups, not just recklessly like that one"

"Hmmmm…… you're right Lu…." Wakka replied "Maybe it was rouge or something…"

It was around this time that Tidus was completely and utterly confused "OI!!!" He practically screamed. "What the hell are you talking about????"

Surprisingly it was Kimahri who answered "For about a year now the fiends have been attacking in organised groups, each one put together to counter their weaknesses and enhance their strengths."

"It is usually a group of three, one fast or heavily armoured one as main attacker" Lulu continued Kimahri's statement. "A flying fiend usually comes next and the last one a magical one, usually used as back-up"

Tidus's mouth opened in an 'O' shape signifying he understood, however, Lulu wasn't finished. "Lastly if there is a particularly strong fiend they usually only working in groups"

After about 30 minutes of walking (and fighting) they appeared at the docks where their ship was waiting. They got a bunch of gifts which was fine and dandy, however, as their ship left the harbour Tidus felt like he was being watched again. This time he didn't spin round looking for whatever was spying o them, this time, he subtly looked around without moving his head.

He was about to give up and just think he was paranoid when he saw something in he peripheral vision. As he spun round and saw….some _thing_, it was rather large with blood-red eyes and a mouthful of fangs when it disappeared. Tidus suddenly paled when he realized that what he just saw has a fiend… and a strong one at that to have disappeared that quickly.

When he told Lulu what he saw she just scoffed at him and said that he probably needed some sleep but he was _sure _he saw a fiend….little did they know, however, that he actually _did_ see a fiend

---

The same fiend that Tidus saw was running quickly across a black, dead plain towards what seemed to be the ruins of a great city. The fiend was large… it had what seemed to be red spines erupting out of its back as it ran, each one about 2 inches long. It was running on four legs through the plain and wherever it stepped it left what seemed to be a paw-print of fire. As it went deeper into the city it started to transform into a humanoid, feminine shape.

After about 10 minutes of running a beautiful woman emerged from the shadows, she seemed to be heading to what seemed to be a cottage of some sort. The woman had long, silky, red hair reaching her waist. She had black eyes with a blood red pupil, like when she went from her fiend body to her human body the colours of her eyes switched places. She wore a traditional red kimono with a black, flame like pattern around the edges.

The hut looked like what could be a tribesman's hut but with some significant differences. The first one being that it was made of what looked like the black soil from the desolate plain, second, was that it had glass windows and third… it was surrounded by hundreds of pyreflies.

As the strange woman walked through the doorway she was greeted with a sight that seemed completely different from the outside. The floor was made of what looked to be wood and the sides of the hut were covered with book cases and scroll racks. On one wall there was an assortment of weapons with what seemed like a name plate under each one and in the middle of the room was a small knee-high traditional Japanese table surrounded by cushions.

On the table there were two cups of green tea but what the woman was looking at was the man on the other side of the table. He had a long black robe (think dementor or Narzgul) with his head in the shadows, successively hiding his whole body from view. There were two katanas next to him, one on each side. One was black as the abyss and gave of a menacing aura; the one on his left was blood red and seemed to randomly give off waves of heat.

As the strange man gestured to the equally strange woman to sit he asked her in a deep voice that seemed to echo across the room "Report." The woman nodded and started her 'report'

"I, like you asked, master, spied out Besaid Island, paying special attention to the apprentice summoner Yuna and her Guardians. Yuna lately became a full fledged summoner by managing to summon Valefor."

The man opened one eye, which was a strange blood red colour with a cat-or-fox-like pupil. "Come now Kira… I can tell your leaving something out…" he said. The now named Kira hesitated for a moment before saying mumbling something "what was that?" the man asked "you have to speak up"

Kira took a deep breath before starting again. "There is this one boy… I think his name is Tidus… he got washed up on the beach a few days ago where he was found by Wakka and his Blitzball team. He seems recklessly impulsive as he charged into the Cloister of Trials were Yuna had still not come out of. What worries me the most though is that he said he was from this very city… from Zanarkand…"

At this statement the man raised an eyebrow… even though no one could see it. "But this place was destroyed a thousand years ago… could it be that sin is playing with time again?" the last part was mumbled to himself so that Kira couldn't hear

"How strong are they?" "Well… I sent one of the larger, stronger fiends against them which they dispatched with minor difficulty… they show promise…" Kira answered after taking a sip of her tea. At this statement he gave himself a mental note to _visit _this group of fools and make sure they don't become too arrogant, thinking all fiends are weak.

"Good job Kira… I have one last assignment for you then you can take a well deserved break"

"Oh? What is this task?" Kira asked, brightening at the prospect of a holiday.

The man tilted his head forward coming into the light; he had the eyes mentioned previously and a shock of spiky, blond hair. He smiled, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. "Gather 100 fiends then go to Besaid Island and kill them…. Kill them all…" Kira smiled a bloodthirsty smile at this.

The teacup shattered in the mans clawed hand. It was time to come out of hiding and show, once again, why they should be afraid of him, why they should be afraid of Naruto Uzumaki!

---

---

---

I personally reaaaally like the ending :D

Anyway don't expect all updates to appear this often, it's just that I didn't want to lose this idea.

Anyway the ending was inspired by one of the books I'm reading… but I'm to lazy to get up and look for it so I can recommend it…

(Woot!!! 2050 words!!!! It's a new record!!!... Again!!!)

Ja Ne!

Snakething


	3. destruction and encounters

"Human speaking"

"_Human thoughts"_

"**Demon / sin speaking" (**yes sin will speak in this fic, Just not very often)

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Spells/jutsu**

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or Naruto because if I did they would suck .

---

As Tidus and co. were sleeping peacefully on their ship a great disaster was happening. The destruction of Besaid Island. Unfortunately they didn't have any means of communication with the world on land and wouldn't reach Kilika Island for another week.

---

Kira and her band of fiends stalked through the burnt and smouldering ruins that used to be Besaid Island's only settlement, the small village that Yuna grew up in. The crusaders posed a small obstacle at first, an obstacle that was completely and utterly crushed with only about ten casualties, but an obstacle none the less. The bodies of the dead civilians were being dragged away on carts for their master to add to the list of the ever-growing fiend army.

As they approached the temple, were the remaining villagers were hiding because of some stupid, foolish belief that fiends could not enter a so called 'holy' place. The completely and utterly crushed these beliefs by blowing the doors open… Literally.

"Why are you doing this?!?!" one of the pathetic humans shouted/cried. Kira just smirked and replied in a cold tone "because it is time you humans knew your place, our master believes your race has become lazy and arrogant and so you must be… terminated"

The last word was spoken with a wave of a hand as the human was engulfed in flames. As she left the temple she could hear the screams of the pathetic humans as they were torn limb from limb by her master's loyal army and as she left to report back to her master she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt alive again.

"_Enough of this foolish thoughts" _she mentally berated her self _"I need to meet up with master who is busy with Kilika Island"_

---

With Tidus and co.

Tidus was leaning on the ropes on the bow of the ship, letting the beautiful weather calm him down slightly. He kept on getting an ominous, foreboding feeling whenever he thought of Besaid Island. Suddenly he saw a dark shape on the horizon. As he looked closer he noticed it was a ship heading right for theirs.

About five minutes later the ship had pulled up next to the much bigger ship that Tidus and co were on. It was a sleek, streamlined vessel obviously made for speed. What caught everyone's attention though was the man in the boat, he wore the same clothes that Tidus saw the people in Besaid Village but he had a large gash on his forehead and what seemed to be a broken arm.

He got onto the larger vessel but after a few steps collapsed. If it hadn't been for Wakka the injured man would have had a painful meeting with the wooden floor. Wakka and the man had a quick muttered conversation which lasted for about 30 seconds. During this time Wakka got paler and paler until he resembled a ghost.

Soon Wakka resembled a ghost and started trembling. He lightly laid the now non-moving man on the ground. Yuna rushed forwards to try to heal the man when Wakka stopped her. "It's too late" he said in a soft voice "he has passed on now"

Yuna gasped at this and Tidus looked away. All the sailors started muttering amongst themselves wondering what had happened to the man. The only ones who looked unaffected were Lulu and Kimhari. Lulu looked at Wakka who was still trembling and asked the question that was on everyone's mind at the time.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Wakka looked at her with haunted eyes then looked away, unable to hold her gaze. After a while of Wakka collecting himself he answered her in a soft voice

"It's Besaid…. It's been destroyed…" everyone gasped at this statement, even Kimhari looked surprised. It was Yuna in an unusual bout of confidence that asked "WHAT?!?!?!" well… more like shouted.

"According to this guy they were attacked by at least 100 fiends. The crusaders didn't stand a chance. They fell within minutes. After them, the fiends killed everyone… this guy was the only survivor."

Everyone there took a few minutes to absorb this information. Apparently the fiends have started the war that was brewing for almost 2 years now, and in a brutal, but undeniably effective, fashion. Only a few slept that night, many mourning the loss of their loved ones, and for those who did sleep, their dreams were filled with nightmarish visions of being horribly killed and tortured by fiends.

The next day Lulu approached Tidus. "Do you think it has anything to do with the fiend you saw?" she asked while Tidus looked over the railing as if expecting a fiend to jump out of the water and eat him.

"I'm sure it does." He replied "that fiend was far too stealthy and was obviously much stronger than the local fiends" lulu just looked over to the distant blur that was Kilika Island; they were getting closer at least. After a while she left to do whatever it was that she did in her free time while Tidus returned to looking suspiciously at the sea. He was kinda afraid that Sin would pop up and chuck him over board…. Again.

When the ship neared the Island they came to a traumatising and horrible sight. Kilika Island… was in ruins. There were bodies all over the docks and leading into the forest, they had obviously tried to run away, they could tell this had been recent some of the bodies were still twitching even!

All that remained of the city was burned out skeletons of buildings that seemed to mock them, saying that they were too late to save them. Some of the weaker-stomached sailors threw up at the devastation and dead bodies. Even Kimhari seemed a little fazed at the horrible, gory sight. As they docked the ship at one of the burned out ports they ventured a little closer they came to the most shocking sight yet.

There was what seemed to be a man in a robe that seemed to be made out of shadows. He had his hood pulled up and had two katanas at his side. The only warning Yuna had that she was in danger was when he turned his head slightly towards them. She noticed that instead of having normal eyes, he had a pair of slitted, crimson eyes that were the same colour as the blood that was splattered everywhere.

The only thing that saved Yuna's life was that as soon as she saw _it's _eyes she took a step back and tripped on a rock. As she looked up she suddenly saw two swords where her head had been less than a second ago so instead of taking her head of it just took a good portion of her hair.

The Guardians were still shocked then the man-thing had moved from his spot almost a hundred meters away to right in front of Yuna in about 10 milliseconds. Each one took their weapons out, ready to get some answers from this man like thing like why the entire town was completely and utterly destroyed.

The battle (if it could be called that) was finished after about 2 minutes, the guardians supporting various wounds of various sizes and the stranger… looked like he hadn't moved at all, hell, he was even in the same spot he was since he attacked Yuna. Even when Yuna summoned Valefor it was pathetically short. I mean, they didn't even land a fucking _scratch_ on the stranger's cloak! So understandably Tidus was pissed

"What the hell!?!?" he ranted at the hooded figure (who is Naruto if you still haven't guesses) "what the fuck are you and what the fuck happened here… and how the fuck did you get so fucking powerful?!?!?!"

The others just stared at him while Naruto just raised an unseen eyebrow at the teen's language. The fiend (they had figured out that he was one when he used a fox tail to snap Kimhari's pole-axe in half) just took out his swords as his muscles tensed. _"Awwww crap… I should have just kept quiet…." _And _"well he's in for it now" _were some of the thoughts circulating through the groups mind when the fiend did some thing completely unexpected… he sat down…

The group just stared at the strange figure and then it did something even _more_ unexpected… it spoke… "Well… my name when I was still living was Naruto... I'm a fiend, if you haven't, guessed and how I got so powerful? Hmmmm… ill let you try to figure that out" the newly named Naruto said "now if you will excuse me I have more important things to do with my time" and with that statement he just disappeared… no standing up or anything he just… disappeared…

The group just sat there staring at the space Naruto was occupying for a few minutes before Wakka spoke "holy crap! It spoke! I didn't know fiends could do that!" he said in utter amassment. Lulu, however, was thinking of something completely different. During the brief fight, well, more like scuffle, she had seen under the hood. _"Holy crap… I didn't know fiends look so…so… so __attractive!__"_

---

Well that's another chapter done… only 16-something thousand words…. Well the war between fiends and humans has begun and the group had its first (and defiantly not last) encounter with naruto!

Mmmm…. Nothing else to say…. Except that iv gotten an awesome amount of hits for less than 5k words!

Ja Ne

Snakething


End file.
